zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Coração
Para o item recorrente obtido após cada Chefe, veja Recipiente de Coração. , são itens recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são itens curativos que restauram os Recipientes de Coração de Link, e são a unidade de medição da saúde utilizada predominantemente ao longo da série. Quando Link toca um coração, ele enche um Recipiente de Coração. Corações podem ser encontrados na grama, nas árvores, após um monstro ser morto, em Baús de Tesouros, e até mesmo em algumas lojas; embora o número de corações disponíveis para vender varie, o preço em si é sempre 10 Rúpias. Corações que são derrubados por inimigos ou encontrados por destruir obstáculos irão eventualmente desaparecer se Link não os pegar. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Os corações são vermelho puro em aparência, e eles aparecem ocasionalmente quando Link mata inimigos ou os encontra em gramas ou rochas. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Corações ter um contorno preto, com o interior vermelho e um núcleo branco. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Os corações são os mesmos em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Corações têm um design um pouco afiado nas pontas, e possuem uma coloração vermelha semi-transparente. Eles também são vendidos na Loja Kokiri, Loja Goron, Loja Zora e no Bazar, todos por 10 Rúpias. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Corações em Majora's Mask tem uma aparência mais suave e uma coloração vermelha mais profunda do que em Ocarina of Time. Locais que possuem um Pedaço de Coração que já foi obtido irão em vez disso fornecer um Coração quando visitado em um ciclo de três dias subsequentes. Corações também são usados para representar humoristicamente o amor e adoração em todas a série. Quando Link resgata o Cavalo-Marinho e o reúne com a sua amante, corações aparecem acima de suas cabeças. Além disso, enquanto Honey & Darling estão dançando, corações aparecem em torno deles nos três mini-jogos na Loja de Honey & Darling. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Os corações são o mesmo em aparência do que em A Link to the Past. Eles também são vendidos em volumes de três por 10 rúpias ou Pedaços de Minério, na Loja da Cidade Lynna, na Loja do Vilarejo Horon e no Mercado Subrosia. No Mercado Subrosia, corações são incorretamente identificados como "Pêssegos", e são colocados de cabeça para baixo para enfatizar ainda mais essa aparência. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Os corações são semelhantes em aparência que em Majora's Mask, com a adição de cel-shading. Eles podem ser encontrados em Jarros, Crânios, pedras e grama, bem como ao derrotar os inimigos. No entanto, eles são significativamente menos frequentes em comparação aos jogos anteriores, tendendo só a aparecerem quando Link tenha sofrido danos e precise deles. No remake em HD, Corações não aparecem no Modo Herói. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Em Twilight Princess, 40 Corações e um Recipiente do Coração aparecem quando Yeto e Yeta se abraçam nas Ruínas do Pico Nevado após Link derrotar Blizzeta. Um único coração também irá aparecer se você falar com eles novamente logo após a cena. Outro exemplo é a aparição de três corações em Kili, Hanna, e Misha se Link falar com eles depois de vencer a primeira rodada do STAR Game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Em Skyward Sword, há também Flores Corações em várias áreas, permitindo que Link se recupere. O Medalha do Coração aumenta as chances de inimigos derrubarem corações. No Modo Herói, Flores Corações e corações aparecem apenas se o Link possuir um Medalha do Coração equipado. Link também pode usar sua habilidade de detecção para encontrar corações. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os corações são o mesmo em aparência que em A Link to the Past. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, corações ainda aparecem no Modo Herói. Aparições Não Canônicas Hyrule Warriors Corações aparecem em Hyrule Warriors e têm a mesma finalidade no jogo que eles tem na série principal Legend of Zelda, embora eles sejam usados por todos os personagens jogáveis. Como nos jogos anteriores, eles podem ser encontrados cortando a grama ou derrubado por inimigos derrotados. Eles também podem ser encontrados em frascos vermelhos. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, eles vêm em diferentes tamanhos e tipos. Corações padrões restauram um coração, enquanto os corações grandes restauram até cinco. Há também Multi-Corações (grandes corações cercados por corações menores), e corações dourados raros, que recuperam a saúde e o SP; no entanto, eles são muitas vezes escondidos em potes vermelhos, os quais por sua vez são encontrados escondidos sob rochas que devem ser destruída com bombas. O seu efeito de cura pode ser aumentada por criar a Insígnia Larva de Vespa. Como nos antigos jogos Legend of Zelda, o medidor de vida de cada personagem pode ser aumento coletando Pedaços de Corações e/ou Recipientes de Corações. O medidor de vida é aumentado quando um personagem passa de nível de uma forma semelhante a Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Veja Também * Recipiente de Coração * Flor Coração * Pedaço de Coração Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens Restauradores de Vida Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds